Completely Irrational
by Sandnose
Summary: When Holmes ran into a woman and took her along home one day strange things begin to happen. Of coarse if you would call being hunted down by a Council of Vampires only strange.
1. Coming Storm

**Another story, yes of course. Couldn't get this one out of my head and just had to start it! D:**

**This story may later be rated M for later chapters due to mention of rape and very graphic fight scenes. May sprinkle in a little Holmes smut if I get enough requests...**

He was downtown, making his way through the maze of alleyways. The man didn't carry anything in his arms, no sign that he had been there for hours shopping. Questioning had been his mission, and it had been a success.

His dark brown eyes glanced up at the sky, which was quickly darkening with clouds. "Rain," he muttered to himself opening up his pocket watch, "undoubtably..."

He hurried along the sidewalk trying to outrun the coming storm when he ran into something and a woman screamed. _I've tripped over a bloody woman,_ he scolded himself, _One more obstacle needed to get over..._

The woman was underneath of him and, as soon as he rose, the man extended a hand out to help her up. "Entirely my fault, Miss." he apologized, "I am in such a hurry to escape this up-coming downpour, that I wasn't seeing as to where I was headed."

"Not at all!" the woman said with a light laugh. Her voice was high, not unexpected for a lady, and her red lips were up in a forgiving smile. He looked at her long curled red hair and bright green eyes, _Scottish, no doubt_, she had skin as pale as a royal's, _prehaps she's upper-class_, and she was wearing a pale orange dress with a piece of yellow cloth lied across her shoulders, _quite fashionable in a woman's sense_...

"Sherlock," she said looking at his face closely, "Sherlock Holmes?" _No random person on the street would know my identity just from one look at my face..._ But he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes," he said nodding in agreement. "If I may, what is your name?" he implied.

"My name's Elise Cunning," the woman said with another smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ms. Cunning," he said straightening his coat as raindrops slowly started to fall. "Now if you don't mind, I best be on my way home to accompany Dr. Watson." Holmes began to walk away when he heard Ms. Cunning call out.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind if I tagged along," she asked innocently, snatching up her small trunk and catching up to him, "there is a matter I wish for you to clarify."

With a sigh Sherlock unconsciously nodded. The two began to quickly walk uptown in the now steady downpour.

**What do you think? I know it's not the greatest opening chapter ever, but I wanted to get something up here to excite everyone. I 3 Reviews!**


	2. Surprises

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've had a big schedule change lately and am still getting used to it. I hope you like this chapter, reviews make me write faster ;D**

Holmes and his guest soon arrived at 221 Baker Street, Sherlock holding open the door for Ms. Cunning. The two were about to make their way upstairs when the housekeeper swooped in on them like a hawk.

"Oh, I see you've brought a guest, Mr. Holmes." she said sending a warm smile towards Elise and shooting Sherlock narrowed eyes. "Shall put the kettle on for you dear?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Elise said with a nod before Holmes started hauling her up the stairs.

"Count me out of it, Nanny!" he yelled down the stairs. Mrs. Hudson only rolled her eyes at him as he slammed the door.

Dr. Watson sat across the cluttered room in a leather chair reading the paper. He flicked his eyes up to acknowledge Holmes and soon he noticed Elise.

"I'm amazed Holmes," he said folding up what he was reading and walking over, "I never expected you to bring home a woman."

Elise turned her head, with the hand on her cheek Sherlock figured she was trying to hide a blush.

"Oh, but the surprise falls on you, my dear Watson," Holmes said walking towards the window and gazing down at the street below, "Ms. Cunning actually requested to follow me home."

She followed the detective and stood a few paces behind him shooting glances out of the window. "Please, call me Elise." she requested in a high voice. The more and more she talked Holmes started noticing something about that voice.

Elise ignored the two men as they now engaged in a talk of recent events, now moving her interest to the window. She was scanning the whereabouts of everything that was going on, from the ground to the sky. But she was particularly intrigued with the rooftop a little below them, green eyes staring intently at the chimney.

A body moved out from behind it, Elise immediately went into action. "Holmes, look out!" a deep voice called. The woman barreled into him, crying out in pain, she sent them both sprawling to the ground.

He only knew this woman's name, and that she wasn't all that she seemed, and she was already taking a bullet for him. If she was expecting anything intimate from Sherlock she was going to have some explaining to do...

"Watson, get this bloody bullet out of of my damned shoulder!" she was ordering the doctor around with a voice deeper that the original voice she used to cover for herself.

The man complied, retracting a good sized piece of metal from her right shoulder. Then Elise climbed off of Holmes, turning to face the window. The man was looking at her and his eyes quickly returned to his scope as he lined up to take a kill shot. But Elise was too fast for him.

She retched down the front of her dress and pulled out a gun, raising it to the window with her wounded arm. One pull of the trigger and the bullet flew at the opposite rooftop.

"No way that could have made it..." Watson gasped as the man fell to the ground, dead. A single hole in the center of his forehead.

"Lucky shot," Holmes said as he rose from the floor, dusting himself off, "Now you have a lot of explaining to do, missy..."

Just then Mrs. Hudson walked in, quickly taking note of the mess and shattered glass that would all have to be righted by her. "Your tea is ready, Ms. Cunning."

"Thank you," Elise said in her normal voice, also taking in the scene of the room, "But I think we'll need something a little stronger. Some Brandy perhaps?"

**I'll try and get the third chapter up as soon as I can. But first I'd like to get some messages from my readers telling me a fanfic subject, any specific characters, and a song for me to write a one-shot of that subject about. Trust me, this'll be good**


	3. The First Irrationality

**I know this isn't my most popular story, but I still use it as a fun one to just take up my time with. I hope that it will come to interest lots of readers on here! :)**

Sherlock took a swig of his brandy, followed by the same action of the now unladylike Elise. They had just sat down after Mrs. Hudson had brought up the glasses and alcohol.

"Now," Holmes ventured, "explain what exactly just happened and why."

Elise let out a sigh. "There was a man on the opposite rooftop trying to kill you. But I had knowledge of this from street talk and followed you home as a precaution."

"And what makes you think that I am in need of saving?" Holmes cocked his brow, "I have Watson here to protect me, if anything."

"Holmes, you are dealing with a group of very powerful people who you can't even begin to comprehend their strength."

"Do tell.." both men implied on the woman.

"They are The Council, a collection of very powerful upper-class Vampires who rule over their pure-blooded race." Elise saw Watson roll his eyes and Holmes open his mouth, as if to ask a question, but she carried on. "I know of this because I am one of them. I am a Vampire..."

Sherlock burst out with laugher, even with the woman wearing a face pure sincerity. "What an outlandish statement! That is the most irrational thing I've heard all month!" he held his sides due to their "laughter pains".

Watson was in an opposite state. He pondered over information he had just been given, something that was typically what Holmes would do. He even surprised himself with the fact that he actually gave the notion even the slightest thought.

"It could be true, Holmes. Just think of all of the crazy things we've witnessed other people do." John said to the man as his guffaws began to cease.

"But that is quite the point, Watson, that they were _people_, not some sort of non-existent thing." Sherlock said, his usual seriousness returning to his tone. "Vampires. A higher society. "The Council". It all sounds far to good to be true."

He turned to look at Elise, who during the conversation kept poking and prodding at the wound on her shoulder. Watson rose from his chair with a sigh and moved himself behind her while rolling up his sleeves.

"Now Ms. Cunning, I don't believe that aggravating your recent wound will make its condition improve much at all-" Watson cut off his own sentence as he looked down at her shoulder.

The woman's shoulder had healed significantly and there was barely even a mark left in its place. Watson couldn't even bring himself to words, which simply left him staring at the pale skin of her back. Holmes quickly came over to join soon realizing the same thing as Watson: that her bullet wound had completely healed in only a matter of minutes.

"H-How is this even possible?!" Watson found himself asking the question within his stunned state.

Elise rolled her eyes at the men gawking behind her, and she didn't even need to turn the slightest to know that they were. "Well you see, since I _am_ a Vampire, I can heal at a miraculous rate. It helped a lot that you got that bullet out as soon as you did, it allowed the skin to correct itself before-hand." She explained the entire sequence as calmly as if she were discussing it over evening tea.

Sherlock nodded at her words, wakened Watson from his daze and returned to his seat across from Elise. "So, you were saying about this "Council"...?"

**I'm going to try and become more active over the summer and this story will be included in my _long _list of things do...**


End file.
